


A Story of Betrayal and Puppy Piles

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie escapes from Deluxe and comes to Motorcity permanently. (Takes place in the not so distant future, so everyone is in their early-20’s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Betrayal and Puppy Piles

Julie knew it was going to happen. She’d prepared ahead of time. Packed her bags slowly, over the course of a few weeks, and left them waiting in 9 Lives. She’d made Plans A-F and one Plan X…just in case everything fell through. She’d talked to Claire and she knew her best friend was freaking out, but was being so supportive. She’d given her a copy of all possible escape routes.

“He’ll come after you, Claire, because you’re my friend. If you don’t come with me…you’ll need these.”

The guys didn’t know what she was planning. She couldn’t tell them. She hated keeping secrets. It was hard enough telling them who she really was. Her and Mike hadn’t talked for months after that incident.

Enough was enough. Sure her information was valuable, being so close to Kane, her father, and being in Deluxe. But every year she watched as bits and pieces of the man who she had believed was her Daddy, was slowly disappearing. He was consumed with his need for power, for control. It was killing her inside and she couldn’t stand it any more.

So here she was, in one of KaneCo.’s largest manufacturing plants. This was going to be her last stand, her Alamo. She wasn’t totally convinced she would fail, but a 21 year old with a lot of determination and guts against Kane’s much more experienced, much larger and much more deadly army, well, her skills weren’t gonna cut it.

No one questioned her presence there. She was Mr. Kane’s daughter. She made her way to the main computer processor, knowing that one of the moderators would be out to lunch, the other making rounds. She had to work fast. 

She was able to implement the virus with only a few snags, Chuck’s automatic de-coder had gotten past the worst of the roadblocks. She could handle the rest.

“Gotta go,” she mumbled to herself as the alarm system starting blaring, machines crashing as the virus took effect. She had to get out. She ran through the chaos, trying to stay low. No one would notice her. She hoped.

She rounded a corner and saw the doors leading outside. So close. But she never made it. Someone grabbed her around the waist. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest, adrenaline giving her tunnel vision.

Think Julie, think. She smashed her elbow back into her captors ribcage and slammed her foot down on the top of his. He went down and she ran like hell, but it was too late. Guards were blocking the door. She looked around for another exit, but all ways were blocked. 

“And where do you think you’re running off to Miss Kane?” one of the lead guards asked. She glared.

“Restrain her,” he said and two guards, under the Fearless chip grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back and locked her in handcuffs.

“I think it’s time you had a little chat with your father.”

***

Abraham Kane believed himself to be a level headed man in all matters save those that concerned The Burners and Motorcity. When he had received word that his daughter, the only child he had and heiress to all of Detroit Deluxe, had betrayed him…he saw red.

Julie sat in a metal chair, under a single florescent bulb, handcuffed to said chair. She was going to be interrogated. She was oddly calm, knowing that this could potentially be a combination of Plans D and X. She wasn’t sure yet. It all depended on who was going to come and “talk” to her.

She wondered if Claire was okay and if the boys knew what was going on. Sometimes Chuck monitored Deluxe, to see if they could pick up on anything. She didn’t know if he was now and she wasn’t sure if she wanted them to either.

She heard the door to the room open and looked up to see her father standing there. Her heart was going nuts again, but at least she could stick with only Plan D. She hoped. 

“Julie Elizabeth Kane…explain yourself!” Kane yelled, face red, veins bulging in his neck.

“I shouldn’t have to since I’ve been saying it for the past four years and you never listened. It’s not my problem.”

“You better stop the sass right now young lady or so help me, I will go down there and decimate all of your friends and that pathetic rat hole myself!”

Julie shook her head.

“You know it won’t work. We’ve beat you before, we’ll beat you again. What your doing is a crime. I don’t know what happened to the man I used to call Dad. When mom died…he started disappearing, piece by piece until there was no one left. You’re a shadow of the man my father once was. I don’t know who you are any more and you’ll have to kill me before I stop helping to try and save the people of Deluxe from you.”

He stood with his face right in hers, breathing heavily, all red and looking like he was going to explode. The eyes that stared back were the ones she saw in the mirror everyday. Her heart broke a little bit. Where had the kind-hearted, family man her father once was go?

“Leave your mother out of this. If you don’t come up with a better answer in one hour and cough up all the dirty details about The Burners, I will kill you. No one betrays Abraham Kane and gets away with it,” he said, voice low and dangerous. He left without another word.

She took a deep breath.

Hold it together, Jules.

She adjusted her hands and wrists, getting a feel for the cuffs and how they sat on her. On quiet days in Motorcity, when she and Mike used be an item, he’d show her some of the things he’d learned while he was in The Academy. She didn’t think she’d be so grateful for those lessons as she was now.

She tapped the bracelet around her wrist and she felt it dissolve as little nanobots crawled across the floor and attacked the cameras. She had 15 minutes. The hardest part was going to be dislocating her thumbs. It was painful and kind of awkward, but if she didn’t, she wouldn’t get out. She cleared her mind as best she could and with a gross sounding pop and a shot of pain up her arm, she got one hand out and then the other.

When she was free, she used the chair to jump up into the vent in the far corner of the room. It was a tight fit but she scurried her way out and into a garage where they kept all the transporters for the Deluxians to get around. She was a marked woman. A dead woman.

She called Claire.

“OHMIGOD, Julie!”

“Claire, shh, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m…I’m alive. I’m on my way to 9 Lives right now. Claire, you have to get there and come with me!”

“Julie…I can’t.”

“Why not Claire?! They could seriously hurt you because you’re my best friend!” She shook her head.

“Claire…oh god, please. Listen to me. You. Must. Leave. Now. I will never ever forgive myself if something were to happen to you because of me.” Claire smiled sadly.

“Jules honey, you’ve been my best friend forever and I love you and will never be mad at you. Do what you gotta do girl. Don’t worry about me.” Her head jerked around, there was a loud thumping noise.

“I gotta go.” And then she was gone.

“Shit…shitshitshit. Goddamnit,” Julie murmured to herself. She kept going, knowing she was close.

“THERE SHE IS!”

“Fuck!” There only four of them and they couldn’t see her car under it’s cloaking device. She took out her boomerang and angled it just so, taking out one guard and knocking another one down. One grabbed her arm. She swung around with her free hand pushing with all her might at his elbow joint and popping it as far as it would go. He released her and dropped to the ground, clutching his arm.

She got to her car, touching it as it came out of camouflage mode. She started her up, put her in gear, slammed on the gas and swerved, taking out any stray guards. She sped toward the gate and she could hear sirens approaching. 

Just a little more…

She was past the gate. She flicked a switch on her dash and the opening to the gate exploded. It was a chain reaction. She had been able to set up explosives along each gate, knowing that if she did what she had to do, if everything went according to plan, the collapse would buy them some time.

Kane was going to go all out and it would take a few weeks, maybe a few months to dig the entrances to Motorcity out and fix them up. No one really needed them any more anyway. Any refugees would find the pockets of openings to Motorcity. She’d sent out an anonymous notice to the rebel groups she knew about in Deluxe. They would be fine. The file had been well encrypted.

She swallowed, keeping her eyes ahead of her as she headed to Jacob’s and the rest of The Burners. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but at least she had a place to go.

She pulled up, parking her car where she always did. She grabbed her duffel and went inside. The boys were all sitting around the table, talking animatedly about what the fuck was going on. Chuck had his screens open in front of him, scanning headlines and camera footage.

Julie dropped her duffel bag on the floor. The four of them shut up and turned.They were all silent and eight eyes stared back at her.

“Shit Jules,” Mike said, getting up from the table and walking towards her as she dissolved into sobs. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight, cheek resting on the top of her head. Her knees buckled and he lowered them both to the floor, cradling her.

“Julie Julie Julie,” he whispered and she was crying so hard and shaking so hard she couldn’t breathe.

“I’m gonna throw up,” she managed to say and then there was a bucket in front of her face as she heaved up her breakfast. Mike held her hair and Chuck was rubbing her back. He must have brought the bucket over.

She lay on the floor with her head in Mike’s lap for a while, feeling numb. Chuck was holding her hand.

“She gonna be okay?” Dutch asked quietly. He had several pillows in his hands and she saw Texas walk past with a bunch of blankets.

“Yeah, she’ll be okay,” Mike replied, pulling her hair out of her face and playing with it like he used to. She closed her eyes and started crying again.

“Shh, it’s okay Julie. You’re fine. Everything’s gonna be fine. Chuck found Claire, she’s okay. She managed to meet up with our contacts in Deluxe. She’s with some refugees.”

“Really…?” she asked quitely.

“Really, really,” said Chuck as he rubbed her shoulder.

“Come on Jules. Let’s move someplace more comfortable,” suggested Mike. She stood up with a little help from Chuck and Mike scooped her into his arms and they made their way into the living room, which looked like a giant nest had been built in the middle of it.

Mike sat down among the pillows with Julie in his lap and hugged her, cheek on her head and then Chuck did too, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Daddy Texas has brought the hot chocolate and pizza bagels because Daddy Texas knows that hot chocolate and pizza bagels make everything better,” Texas said, carrying a tray of said items. Dutch followed, rolling his eyes, and then the last two Burners joined the pile.

Julie let out a laugh, tears stinging her eyes.

“You guys are so ridiculous…this is ridiculous,” she said.

“I don’t know. I kind of like it,” Chuck said, smiling.

“We just want to make sure that you feel loved and supported,” Mike chimed.

“Because that’s what families do,” Dutch said.

“Is it working?” Texas asked. Julie smiled.

“Yeah, Tex. It’s working. Thanks guys.”

And even though there was still a long way to go before she was really better, Julie was pretty sure it wouldn’t take too long since she had four of the best people in the world looking out for her.


End file.
